Right Or Wrong?
by WerePuppy-Jake
Summary: Sequel to: The right kind of wrong. Kim is having doubts.. She doesn't know if Shego is the right one for her. Her parents don't approve and she's left alone. Alone to decide what's right and what's wrong for her. Will she make the right decision? KIGO
1. Chapter 1

_**As requested.. a Sequel to: The Right Kind Of Wrong.**_

**_Based on the song: Right Or Wrong - Tityo_**

**_Once again groan worthy.. _**

**_Hope you enjoy it._**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Right **__**Or Wrong?**_

_~If you are wrong, I don't want to be right__  
I just want to be right by your side~_

Even though they confessed their love there were still doubts. Shego shrugged it off and told Kim that she had nothing to worry about. Yet that was everything she did. She worried about if she had made the right choice or the wrong choice. The time she spent with Shego always seemed magical but something deep inside her told her it was wrong.

She couldn't quite figure out what it was. She kept telling herself that it was nothing and that they were meant to be. She would feel happy for a few minutes but a depressing feeling always managed to take over.

She hadn't told anyone else yet. She was planning on coming out tonight. Her parents had invited her to dinner. She gladly accepted and almost squealed with joy when Shego decided to come along.

She didn't know what to tell her parents. She figured she'd just say it quickly, just to get it all over with. Maybe the battle between right or wrong will stop once her parents know. She hoped that it would stop because she couldn't stand it any longer. Her nerves played up when she noticed that it was almost time to leave.

She finished dressing and waited for Shego to arrive. She leaned against her front door and tried to calm herself. _It's so not the drama._ Was what she had told herself. Yet there she stood almost shaking because of the nerves. It seemed like so the drama instead of not.

She could still cancel dinner but she decided it was for the best if she went. Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on her door. _Shego._ She thought and she opened her door. Her eyes widened when she saw the green skinned woman in front of her.

Said woman was wearing a tight black dress which showed off her figure.

"Kimmie?" Shego questioned as she snapped her fingers in front of her. Kim snapped out of her stare and closed her mouth.

"Ready to go?" Shego asked and she offered her arm. Kim nodded and gladly accepted Shego's arm. _And I am doubting if she is the right one for me! I must be out of my mind!_ Kim thought and she mentally slapped herself.

Shego led her to the car and opened the passenger door for her.

"Thanks." She said as she got into the seat. Shego winked at her, closed the door and got in at the driver's side.

"Shego?" Kim questioned. Shego turned to face her and was about to answer when Kim surprised her with a kiss. Her hand went up to Kim's cheek and softly caressed it as they shared a soft gentle kiss. Kim broke the kiss gently and sat back in her seat.

"I missed you." She whispered with a light blush on her cheeks. Shego smiled a dazzling smile which would make her knees go weak if she wasn't sitting.

"Missed you too princess." Shego replied and she started the car. "Now we really have to get going or else we'll be late." She said as she turned the car onto the main road. Kim glanced at Shego every now and then and looked away when Shego would look back.

A smile graced her face when she realised that Shego belonged to her. That beautiful woman who turned out to be sensitive and caring when she wasn't busy being a criminal. The woman who was always on her mind and always there for her. The one who loved her with all her heart.

Yet there she was having doubts about right or wrong. She scolded herself for her foolish thoughts and hoped that they would disappear after she had told her parents everything.

"What are you looking at?" Shego questioned with a grin on her face. Kim realised that she had been staring at Shego for quite a while now. She quickly turned to look out of the window and hid the fact that she was blushing.

"It's rude to stare you know? Though I understand why you would stare. I'm drop dead gorgeous! Hell I would stare at myself if I wasn't me." Shego joked and Kim actually giggled.

"Did you just giggle?" Shego questioned.

"Maybe." Kim replied as her blush returned in tenfold.

"It was cute you should do it more often." Shego admitted softly. Kim's blush became the colour of her hair as she mumbled a soft thanks. The rest of the ride to the restaurant was quiet even though Kim kept glancing at Shego.

"We're here." Shego announced as she pulled up at the entrance. A man came up to her side and she handed him the keys. "Park it in a good space." She said and he nodded at her. He drove off and Shego walked over to Kim.

"Madame." She said and she offered her arm again. Kim smiled at her and accepted the offer.

"Do your parents know that I'm coming as well?" Shego questioned.

"Of course! I told them and they told me I have some explaining to do."

"That's understandable." Shego replied.

"Name please." A man announced.

"Uh Possible." Kim replied.

"I see, right this way please." He said and they followed him into the restaurant. "Over there." He said and pointed towards her parents.

"Thank you." She replied and they walked over to their table. Shego unhooked their arms and pulled Kim's chair out. Kim smiled at her and took her place. Shego sat down next to her and smiled at her parents.

"It's nice to see you Kimmie. How have you been?" Her mother questioned.

"Nice to see you guys too. I've been great and how's everything at the house?"

"Just fine Kimmie-cub." Her father replied. Kim felt that something was off but she couldn't put her finger on it. It seemed like her parents were a bit distant towards her but she could be wrong about that.

"Great." She said and she faked a smile.

"So Shego why are you here?" James asked.

"Kimmie invited me." She replied.

"You have some explaining to do honey." Ann said.

"Why don't you start telling us why you brought Shego?" James offered.

"I uh asked her to come along because I wanted her to be here. I wanted to show you that she isn't always trying to hurt me. She's not that evil and I like her a lot."

"Like as in nice or like like?"

"As in like like." Kim replied softly.

"And how do you feel about our daughter?" Ann asked Shego.

"I really like her, no I love her. I mean her no harm really. I just want to be with her."

"Mom dad, I'm gay and not afraid to admit it. I'm gay and in love with Shego." Kim blurted out.

"Are you sure honey?" James asked. Kim just nodded at that.

"Shego." Ann said and Shego looked at her. She made a hand gesture for her to continue.

"Oh right, I really love your daughter. I'll take care of her, I promise. All I want to know is if you're okay with that." Shego explained. Ann and James exchanged a look before looking back at Shego.

"No." Ann said firmly. Kim and Shego looked at each other and back at Kim's parents. Shego's eyes narrowed and Kim just stared at them with big eyes.

"No?" Shego questioned.

"We're not okay with that. You're a woman, an evil one as well! You're not worthy enough and we want Kimmie to be happy. You're not the one who can make her happy I assure you that."

"Oh no you didn't." Shego growled and she got to her feet. "You can't just sit there and insult me like that! Do you even know who you're talking to?!" Shego questioned and she ignited her plasma.

"This is exactly the reason we don't want you to be with Kim." James said calm. Shego's plasma died out in an instant and she just stared at them. Kim stared at her hands which were in her lap and remained quiet.

"Princess… tell them that they're wrong about me." Shego said softly. Kim looked up at her with sad eyes and didn't say a thing. "Please." Shego offered.

"I-I can't… there's... n-nothing I c-can do now." Kim whispered and she looked back at her hands.

"That's bullshit! You can tell them that I'm a different person! I changed myself just for you!" Shego almost shouted. Kim kept staring at her hands and Shego took a few steps back. She felt like her heart had been shattered into pieces. She started shaking her head as she backed away.

"You know what? It's not worth it. You never cared." Shego said and she stormed off.

Kim cried silently not wanting to show that she was crying.

"Kimmie." Her mother said softly. She looked up at her parents, her tears still running freely.

"Let's go." James said. Kim wiped her tears away and followed her parents to their car. They got into the car and didn't say a thing. The ride was quiet and Kim stormed out off the car once home.

She walked up to the front door of her elderly home and opened it with the key she still had. She ran up to her room and her parents silently went into the house as well.

Once in her room she collapsed on her bed and let her tears run free again. She cried as hard as she could, hoping that she would run out of tears. That never happened though; eventually she stopped crying because her head started to hurt.

She turned onto her back and stared at her ceiling. She heard a knock on her door but remained motionless.

"Kimmie?" Her mother's voice sounded.

"We know you're in there, open the door Kimmie-cub." Her father's voice sounded. Kim got to her feet and opened the door for them. She went back to her bed and sat down on the edge.

"Kimmie we know you're upset but we just want what's best for you. Shego isn't what's best for you and you know it. She's not the right kind of wrong, she's just wrong. There's nothing you can do about it. You'd probably end up being hurt by her. We don't want you to get hurt by her again. She's no good for you; she probably doesn't even love you. It's probably all just a lie to trick you. We know what's best for you and she's not an option." Her mother explained.

Kim had remained motionless during her mother's little speech. Yet something inside of her snapped when she heard that last sentence. Her head snapped up to look at her parents. Anger was clear in her eyes as she got to her feet.

"You don't know anything about me! You certainly don't know what's best for me! If you don't want to see me hurt then let me be with Shego. She won't hurt me and I know it. You don't know shit because you don't know her like I do! She loves me and I love her and there's nothing you can do about it! You are the source of me being hurt right now! Not her! Don't you see that?! You hurt me so much and then you tell me you don't want to see me get hurt?! Well that's just BULLSHIT!"

"Kimmie calm down." James said.

"NO! Fuck you both! You can't decide who I love or not! You can't decide who loves me! And you certainly can't decide who I want to be with! I want to be with Shego and now! Because of you two! I lost her! I lost her because you two think you know it better! Newsflash! YOU DON'T! Now get out of my FUCKING ROOM!" Kim shouted.

"No need for harsh language." Ann said softly.

"Get the fuck out of my room." Kim growled.

"Come James she's clearly infected by that Shego."

"What the fuck did you just say?! How dare you even say something like that?! You don't think I can be pissed!? You don't think I can curse on my own?! Well that's another thing you don't know about me! I'm not the perfect daughter you think I am! Don't you ever! EVER say something bad about Shego again! NOW GET OUT!"

James and Ann quickly walked out of Kim's room. Kim slammed the door shut behind them and took a deep breath. She dropped herself to the ground and started crying again. She never knew she had so much pent up emotions. After that outburst she felt like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

"This is the worst day ever." She muttered to herself.

She had crawled into bed but found herself unable to sleep. She turned and turned trying to get comfortable but no such luck. With a sigh of defeat she sat up and turned to look at her window. A tapping sound on her window told her that it was raining outside.

She got out off bed and walked over to her window. She opened her curtains and looked at the falling raindrops. She let out another sigh and turned away from the window. She had hoped to catch a glimpse of Shego. Even though she knew that the villain wasn't out there.

After a few minutes of listening to the rain she decided she had enough of it. She wanted to leave and that's exactly what she was going to do. She quickly changed into some clothes and stuffed her other clothes in a bag. She opened the window and was about to jump when she remember something her mother had said.

"She's not the right kind of wrong. She's just wrong." She muttered to herself. She quickly grabbed a pen and paper and scribbled something on the piece of paper.

_~If __loving her is wrong, I don't want to be right. ~_

She placed the note on her bed and jumped out of her window. She landed in the wet grass and quickly ran off without looking back.

The rain poured down on her but she didn't care. All she cared about was Shego and she was going to prove that. She ran as fast as she could towards Shego's house. She knew that the villain wasn't expecting her but that didn't matter.

All she wanted to do was say how sorry she was. She hoped that Shego would take her back after what her parents had done. After what she had done.

The tears running down her cheeks weren't visible because of the rain. Yet one could tell that she was crying as she ran. Her tears were the last thing she was thinking about right now.

She came to a sudden stop as soon as Shego's house came in sight. She swallowed hard, gathered all the courage she had and walked up to her front door. The rain had soaked her but she couldn't care less. It was pouring out of the sky when she knocked on Shego's door.

She heard a few locks get unlocked and was greeted by the sight of Shego in her nightwear.

"Kim." She whispered with wide eyes. It became quiet, the sound of rain the only thing audible as they stared at each other.

* * *

_So! What will happen next? Will Shego.. **A)** Slam the door shut. **B)** Invite Kim in. **C)** Listen to Kim's story and kiss her. or **D)** answer B and C._

_You'll probably discover that in a.. next chapter if there will be one ! _

_Thanks for reading my story though!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Right Or Wrong? 2**_

"K-Kim... w-what are you doing here?" Shego asked obviously surprised by her appearance.

"You know what I'm doing here." Kim simply stated.

"Care to enlighten me?"

Kim turned away not wanting to meet Shego's gaze. Shego stepped into the pouring rain and lightly grabbed Kim's shoulders. She turned the red head around to face her. Kim still didn't meet her gaze and just looked at the ground.

"Say it." Shego whispered.

Shego brought her hand up to Kim's face and softly caressed her cheek. Kim slowly met her green gaze and leaned into her touch.

"Tell me princess, you came here with a purpose."

"I… I didn't do a thing." Kim whispered.

"I know, I was there."

"You stormed off and I didn't do a thing. I just stared at my hands and didn't stop you."

"We all make mistakes princess."

"Yeah b-but... I made a huge mistake." She said and she turned away. Shego watched her and smiled a sad smile. She came up behind the red head and softly wrapped her arms around her. Kim leaned into her slightly and closed her eyes.

She loved everything about Shego. The way she walked, talked, moved, she even liked the way Shego breathed. The way she would yawn and rub her eyes when she just got up. Or how she made her knees go weak with that dazzling smile. That smile that is rarely shown. She loved it all and it confused her that she was still having doubts.

She didn't do a thing; it was tearing her up from inside. Shego was probably the most caring, loving, faithful, beautiful woman in the world. Yet there they were, standing outside, all because she didn't stand up against her own parents. All because she was having doubts and didn't know what to do.

She sighed and she felt Shego's arms tighten around her. It had stopped raining, leaving them soaked in the middle of the night in front of Shego's house.

"You're probably wondering why I'm not mad. If you were in my position you probably would've singed somebody. I feel like I should, but I know it won't get me anywhere." Shego whispered.

"Then why?" Kim asked softly.

"Because I'm not afraid to admit that I love you. I don't have a doubt in my mind about that."

"You must know that I'm here because I think my parents are wrong. That just doesn't take away the doubts I have." Kim whispered.

"Everybody has doubts Kimmie."

"But you're so perfect to me why do I have doubts?" Shego chuckled softly and tightened the embrace even more.

"It's human to have doubts. Even I have doubts but just not about loving you. I may seem perfect to you but subconsciously you know I'm not. I'm still the evil Shego who tried to hurt you so many times and you know that. You'll always think about me like that. Even when we don't fight anymore. It's normal Kimmie because you want what's best for you. You think I'm what's best for you and who knows, maybe I am. Yet you know there will always be a part of me that's evil."

"I'm having doubts because you're evil?" Kim questioned.

"Yeah it's something that goes against those hero rules. A hero isn't supposed to be in love with his or her enemy. It's something that shouldn't have happened but did anyway." Kim finally understood what Shego meant and she had to admit that Shego was right. She never would've figured that out on her own.

"You don't mind?" Kim asked softly.

"I don't mind as long as you don't leave me." Shego whispered in reply. Kim felt the tears in her eyes well up again. She turned around in the embrace and quickly slipped her arms around Shego's waist. She buried her face in Shego's left shoulder, hiding the tears that were escaping from her eyes.

Shego knew she had to be angry with the red head. Yet she couldn't because she knew it wouldn't get her anywhere. Instead she chose for understanding and comforting her. She softly stroked Kim's fiery mane and mumbled gentle words of comfort.

Even though she was comforting the younger girl, she wasn't ready to forgive her. She knew she couldn't be angry with her but she was hurt. Being hurt was something she didn't like, especially not emotional. She felt the need to scream and blast something into pieces. Yet she remained as calm as possible.

She was afraid that she would scare Kim away. Even though Kim had hurt her she didn't want to lose her at all. Yet something in her mind told her it would be better if they weren't together for a while. Just like a break so they could both get their heads straight.

"Shego how do you really feel?" Kim questioned softly. Kim heard how Shego's breathing changed and almost regretted her question. Shego stiffened slightly at the question and that's when the doubts started to appear.

"Shego?" Kim pulled back slightly to look at her.

"Yeah uhm I'm fine don't worry about me." Shego replied stiffly. Kim dropped her arms and roughly stepped out of Shego's embrace.

"That's bullshit! Tell me what's really bothering you! You can't forgive me can you?" Kim asked silently her eyes going up to Shego.

Shego turned away not wanting to meet Kim's gaze.

"Please." She heard the red head's small plea. She took in a shuddering breath but didn't face Kim.

"You're right, I can't." She admitted. "I want to forgive; I just can't do it right now. It takes time and eventually I'll forgive you. My heart felt like it had been shattered, so it's quite reasonable that I can't forgive you just yet." Shego muttered the last part in a bitter tone.

Shego stiffened when she felt two arms wrap around her.

"I'm so sorry." Kim muttered against her shoulder. "I know sorry isn't enough and I understand that you can't forgive me just like that." She continued softly. "Just let it out."

"Are you sure?" Shego questioned which surprised Kim.

"Absolutely." Kim replied.

"Then you'd better let go." Shego muttered and Kim did as she was told. She stepped back and watched Shego intently. She stumbled back with surprise when Shego suddenly ignited her green plasma. She watched in awe as Shego's body got engulfed by her own plasma. The bright green plasma almost blinded her with its intensity.

She looked away slightly and shielded her eyes with her hand. Shego's plasma kept growing and lightened half of the street. Kim could feel the heat coming from Shego's radiating powers. She looked up in surprise when she heard her name.

Shego turned to face her though it wasn't quite clear because of her glow. She reached out for Kim and the red head froze. _Is she going to burn me?!_She questioned herself. She had a slightly panicked look on her face as Shego got closer. _She won't attack me will she? She can't be that mad!_

All she could do was panic as Shego got closer and closer. Shego noticed her reaction and smiled a small smile.

"Kimmie it's okay." She whispered and she reached out for her. Kim didn't know why but she immediately trusted Shego. She calmed herself down and slowly reached out for the offered hand.

What happened next amazed her beyond limits. It was the last thing she had expected to happen. Shego's hand gripped her own hand and she didn't get burned. Even though an immense heat was generated by her plasma it didn't burn her at all.

Her olive coloured eyes were filled with confusion as she looked up at Shego. Even Shego had a surprised look on her face.

"Why doesn't your plasma burn me?" Kim asked. Shego smiled at her and pulled her into an embrace.

"If it doesn't burn it means there's trust between us." Shego mumbled softly.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" Shego's plasma died immediately and she dropped her arms.

"No." She stated.

"Oh." Was all Kim said. "Why did you ignite your plasma?"

"I had to know for sure if there's any trust between us." Shego replied simply. It became quiet and Kim felt a lot of tension between them. She looked around trying to find something that could distract her. She ended up staring at the ground.

She had hoped that Shego was ready to forgive her and was disappointed when she found out she wasn't. She had the feeling it had been going better between them. Shego had comforted her and they hugged several times. It almost seemed like nothing had happened but she was wrong.

There was just one thing that was bothering her. One thing she couldn't quite figure out. A question that had been in her head since she had knocked on Shego's door. She looked up at the woman in front of her and bit her bottom lip. Finally, after gathering some courage she decided to ask what she couldn't figure out on her own.

"What do I have to do for you to forgive me?" Kim asked breaking the uneasy silence.

"Disappear." Shego muttered and she turned away. Kim stared at her with big eyes and watched how she walked back to her front door. Shego looked back at her as she opened her door and didn't say a thing. She stepped into her house and disappeared out of sight as the door closed, leaving Kim out on the street with tears in her eyes.

* * *

_**Note:** You TOTALLY DIDN'T! see THAT coming! Did you?! _

_At first it went like.. tell me why you're here! then it went like.. I'm going to forgive you.._

_then it was like.. I'll forgive you eventually! and now it's like.. just disappear.. Kinda harsh right?_

_Goes to show.. you never know what to expect!_

And maybe you don't agree with me.. but I think Kim should work a little harder for Shego's forgiveness... I mean she knows sorry isn't enough.. so she'll have to find another way! Which ends up making the story a bit more interesting!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Don't own anything, except Lucy!**_

**_Who the hell is Lucy!? Read and you'll find out!_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Right Or Wrong? 3**_

Kim stared at Shego's front door and felt a pang of pain go through her chest. She slid to the ground and managed to hold back her tears. She stared at the ground with an emotionless glare.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered to no one. "I never wanted to hurt you."

Something inside her told her she had it coming. She agreed but she never thought it would end like this. She had expected a bit more explanation about Shego's answer. _Disappear._ That's a word that could mean everything yet nothing at all.

Yet she knew Shego meant it just the way she had said it. She slowly picked herself up from the street and did the only thing she had to do. She disappeared out of Shego's life.

She returned home that night and had tried not to look back. Shego wanted her to disappear, that's exactly what she was going to get.

She continued to live her life as normal as possible. She didn't contact her parents but kept in touch with Monique. Aside from that she went to college and got a normal job. Saving the world was something she didn't do a lot these days. You would think she'd be happy with that.

Yet everything seemed to prove the opposite. She had hoped she'd run into Shego even though Shego didn't want to see her. All that free time gave her time to think about what went wrong. See even found ways how she could get Shego to forgive her. She just had to work a bit harder for it that's all.

She didn't mind that she had to put a bit more effort into it. She knew she had hurt Shego a lot and a simple sorry wasn't enough. She had to fight for her and she was willing to give it everything she had.

---------

By now her days were passing in a daze. She would wake up and go to college. If she didn't have college she would wake up and go to work. The only high light of the week would be grocery shopping.

A long story short, her life sucked and was boring as hell without Shego in it. Every day she hoped that something would happen but nothing did.

---------

Almost two weeks had passed and Kim was getting ready for work. She buttoned her striped work blouse and tied her hair back. She smiled at her reflection and left the house.

It was a nice sunny day and Kim decided to walk. Little did she know that things would be different today. She crossed the street and walked into a Starbucks©.

"Kimberley!" A girl behind the counter squealed.

"Hi Lucy! I'm not late am I?" Kim questioned as she dropped her stuff in the back.

"No you're right on time, just as always!" Lucy replied.

"That's good to know." Kim walked up to the counter and smiled at her. Lucy flashed a bright smile back at her.

"So ready for another day of hard work?"

"Ready as can be." Kim replied. They looked around and laughed when they saw that the shop was empty.

"They'll come eventually." Lucy said and she winked at Kim.

"Yeah they always do." Kim laughed.

"So what do you want?" Lucy asked.

"I'd like a cappuccino!" Kim announced.

"Good choice!" She said and she started preparing two cappuccinos. After they had finished their drinks the morning madness started. It started with only a few people but soon the shop was filled and the line started outside.

"Told you they would come!" Lucy said as she prepared an order.

"Yeah you were right!" Kim replied as she gave a costumer his change. "Your order will be right up sir." Kim said and he smiled at her.

---------

They helped dozens of costumers and managed to survive the morning madness. They shared a laugh as the shop started to look empty again. The morning was always the busiest moment of the day. After that came the lunch break and last but not least, the evening. That was the point were you'd hope that nobody would come in because you just wanted to go home.

----------

Kim walked up to Lucy and leaned against the counter.

"We handled that great." Kim said with a grin on her face.

"We sure did." Kim leaned with her elbows on the counter, her back facing the counter and threw her head back. She arched her back, pushing her chest forward.

"You're beautiful you know that?" Lucy questioned softly.

Kim turned to look at her, her eyes showing she was surprised. She blushed lightly and looked away when Lucy smiled at her.

"Uh no I didn't know that." She mumbled. Lucy closed the distance between them and brought a hand up to Kim's cheek. Kim looked down at the ground, avoiding her gaze. Lucy cupped her other cheek as well and forced her to look at her. Staring back they were both unaware of the fact that another costumer entered the shop.

"You really are beautiful." Lucy whispered and Kim blushed even more.

"Beautiful is an understatement. She's drop dead gorgeous." A voice announced. Kim gasped, recognising that voice immediately. She turned around to face its source, pulling away from Lucy's grasp.

There she was, dressed in a green and black dress, being gorgeous. Her long black hair pulled back by a green headband. Her green eyes shimmering, her face being graced by that well known grin.

"S-Shego." Kim managed to force out. Shego leaned over the counter and smiled at her.

"Hi there princess." She whispered and she removed her headband, her long black hair falling freely.

"H-how uh can I help you?" Kim asked.

"Is she bothering you pumpkin?" Shego asked and she motioned towards Lucy.

"N-no! Not at all."

"Good cause if she is, she'll regret it." Shego said in a warning tone.

"Uh Kim who's this?" Lucy asked.

"Oh this is… "I'm her girlfriend." Shego announced cutting Kim off. "Uh yeah my girlfriend." Kim finished.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend Kimberley."

"Yeah well that's because we're in the middle of a little break." Shego answered.

"Exactly what I was going to say." Kim announced.

"Oh okay, well I'll be in the back if you need me." Lucy said and she quickly disappeared.

Shego grinned as she watched how Lucy walked away before focusing on Kim again. She placed her elbows on the counter and placed her head on her hands.

"So, she's cute." She whispered.

"I hadn't noticed that." Kim replied firm turning to face Shego fully.

"Well now you know."

"Yeah now I do."

"So princess how have you been?" Shego asked leaning closer to Kim's face. She reached out and slowly brushed Kim's lips with her thumb. Kim felt a blush creep onto her cheeks but didn't back away.

"I've had better times. How about you?"

"Same here." Kim could feel Shego's hot breath on her face and found it hard to concentrate. Her lips tingled slightly at Shego's touch. To make it all worse it seemed to linger as well.

Shego noticed Kim's reaction and smiled slightly at that. _Still got it._ She thought. Yet the feel of Kim's lips made her long for more. Being who she was she planned to claim more as well. She leaned forward a bit more and lightly brushed her lips against Kim's. The red head froze underneath her touch but remained in the same place.

Shego pulled back slightly and traced Kim's lips with her thumb again.

"I'll have a large cappuccino to go please." Shego whispered.

"What?"

"Cappuccino, large, to go." Shego repeated as she pulled back. Kim blinked a few times before she understood what Shego was talking about.

"Coming right up Miss." Kim replied. Shego watched how Kim made her order and couldn't help but smile. _She looks so cute in her striped blouse with her black jeans._ She thought. _What_ _are you thinking?! She was the one who caused you pain! Don't think about her that way! _She mentally slapped herself because of that.

"Here's your order Miss." Kim announced breaking through her thoughts. Shego handed her some money and she gave her some change in return.

"Thanks princess." Shego whispered. She turned around and was about to walk away when she thought of something. She turned back and looked at the red head behind the counter.

"You've been gone for quite a while. It seems that disappearing was something you really did. Yet I can't help but wonder." Shego said.

"About?" Kim asked.

"Have you thought of something to earn my forgiveness?" She questioned.

"No I haven't, I mean, I thought of a few things but it's not good enough." Kim muttered.

"Why don't you start simple? Something simple can turn into something amazing and great. If you do it right that is." Shego offered. Kim couldn't help but smile at that. She leaned far over the counter, her face mere inches away from Shego's face.

"How about we start with a date?" Kim questioned.

"Tell me when and where princess."

"Today at 7, I'll pick you up." She replied.

"I'll see you then princess." Shego said and she walked away, allowing herself to smile a bit more then usual. Kim stared at her retreating form and for the first time in 2 weeks she felt happy.

* * *

**Note:** _Don't own Starbucks.. doy.. XD_

_Now you're thinking.. A Date? **That's it?!** No... there will.. be **A LOT** more.. then just a date.. trust me on that one._

_**Second..**Kim working in a Starbucks?! What the hell are you thinking?! It was the perfect way for her to meet Shego again. Shego loves her coffee.. and as a student.. A Starbucks is a great place to work.. even though she's a hero! She needs an additional job just as much as the next... student that lives in his or her own apartment! _^^

_**Third?**Dunno.. tell me what's wrong.. and what's great... I'll improve!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Right Or Wrong? 4**_

As soon as Shego was gone Lucy reappeared.

"Sorry about that." Kim said.

"Oh its okay but you could've told me that you have a girlfriend."

"Yeah well we were on a break."

"How come?" Lucy asked.

"I took her to dinner with my parents and let's just say they didn't approve. So she eventually stormed off and I just sat there like a mute. I knew it was wrong but I couldn't do a thing at the moment. So I stared at my hands as she stormed off. I didn't stand up against my parents for her at that point, which was wrong. Once back home I snapped against them. I yelled, cursed and did what I should've done at the restaurant."

"You stood up for her." Lucy whispered.

"Exactly and they didn't understand. I told them to get out of my room and they did eventually. I thought about it and I realised I didn't need their approval. So I wrote a note and left."

"What did you write?"

"I wrote: if loving her is wrong, I don't want to be right."

"Do you think they found it?"

"By now? Hell yeah it was almost two weeks ago."

"Oh." Was all Lucy said in reply.

"Well that night I went to Shego's house and to say she was surprised was an understatement. She probably expected that I'd pick my parents over her but I didn't. I haven't had any contact with them for the last 2 weeks. So there I was standing in the rain at her front door. She eventually stepped outside and pulled me into an embrace. I asked her if she could forgive me and she said no. She told me she wanted to but she couldn't do it that fast. She needed time."

"That's understandable." Lucy said.

"Exactly my thought. I told her to let it all out and she did. Not verbally and no she didn't kick my ass or something. She just kinda blew of some steam. After that I asked her what I had to do for her to forgive me. She told me to disappear so that's exactly what I did. I disappeared out of her life and up until today I hadn't seen her for two weeks." Kim explained.

"You love her a lot don't you?"

"With all of my heart." Kim whispered in reply.

"So is the break over now?"

"Well kinda, I asked her out on a date to get things started. I told myself that I have to work hard to earn her forgiveness and I hope that this will help me start off."

"That's sweet." Lucy said in a dreamy tone.

--------

After Kim had told her about her and Shego they went back to work. The day passed by slowly and Kim couldn't help but feel sorry for Lucy. After all, the girl seemed to like her a lot. Maybe if she hadn't been in love with Shego she had given it a chance. All she could do now was be her friend even though Lucy wanted more.

Shego had been right about her, she was cute. She had light brown almost gold hair which curled at the ends. She was the same height as Kim and she had light blue eyes. She had the cutest smile and her voice was that of an angel. Despite all that Kim was still utterly in love with Shego.

Her green skinned, drop dead gorgeous, evil goddess. Lucy was the kind of girl you'd take home to meet your parents. Shego wasn't that kind of girl and that was one of the many things Kim liked about her.

-------

Lucy and Kim were busy closing the shop. They had cleaned up and had turned everything off. It was almost time to close and Kim couldn't help but be excited. She was going to see Shego in 2 hours and smiled at the thought of her girlfriend. She hadn't even thought about the fact that she didn't have anything planned.

She was too busy thinking about Shego.

"So are you excited?" Lucy asked.

"Absolutely." Kim replied in a dreamy voice.

"Haha well come on let's close this place." Lucy said and Kim followed her out of the shop. Lucy pulled out a pair of keys and closed the entire shop. She turned to face Kim and smiled a sad smile.

"Well have fun on your date." She said faking a smile. Kim noticed that and smiled a sad smile as well. She closed the distance between them and pulled Lucy into an embrace.

"You're beautiful you know that?" Kim asked her.

"I-.. I uh... thank you." Lucy stuttered and Kim chuckled softly. She pulled back slightly and smiled a dazzling smile at the golden haired girl. She still felt sad for her and decided to give her something she knew Lucy wanted. She closed the gap and softly kissed her on the lips. Lucy gently returned the kiss and Kim smiled against her lips. She pulled back, breaking the kiss gently.

"You're great but I'm in love with Shego. It's not you believe me; I'd go with you if I wasn't in love with her. I just want to let you know that there are plenty of girls out there for you. I'm just not the right one." Kim explained and Lucy nodded in understanding.

"I'll see you Monday." Kim said and she started walking away.

"See you Monday!" Lucy replied. Kim turned around and winked at her before disappearing out of sight.

On her way home Kim smiled, being happy that Lucy understood her. Now she could focus on her date with Shego. Her eyes went wide and she stopped dead in her track.

"I have a date!" She yelled. She sprinted off towards home, realising she hadn't planned a thing. She didn't even know what to wear. Once home she checked the time and saw that she had an hour and 45 minutes.

"Okay you can do this! You can make it you're Kim Possible!" She chanted as she dug through her wardrobe. She was relieved that she had found a proper outfit within minutes. All she had to do now was find a romantic place, make sure there's dinner, buy some flowers, make sure she has enough money and last but not least buy a special gift.

A special gift she will give during a stroll she hoped. _So not the drama right?_ She asked herself. She groaned when she realised that it was a total drama. _Who am I kidding! This is major drama! I can't do that much!_ She thought but then she got an idea.

"Wade." She whispered and she grabbed her Kimmunicator.

"Uh Kim… I don't have a mission for you." He said as he came on screen.

"I know but I have a mission for you!"

"What do you mean?"

"I have a date with Shego and I haven't planned a thing! Could you pretty please find a romantic place for me? Something that even she will find romantic! And dinner! There has to be dinner! It would mean the world to me if you could do that!" Kim announced.

"I'm on it; I'll send the address of your 'romantic place' to your phone." He said.

"Thank you so much!" She squealed.

"No problem, Wade out." And the screen went black. Kim put her Kimmunicator aside and sighed with relieve. The next time she would see Wade she would definitely hug him. She snapped out of her thoughts and quickly ran into the bathroom. She took a fast shower and quickly dressed herself.

She applied some make up on her face and dried her hair with a hairdryer. She never knew she could be that quick, by the time she was finished she had 45 minutes left.

She was dressed, her hair was done, her make up was done, she was ready! She grabbed her car keys and purse and left the house.

"Now to find a special gift and some beautiful flowers." She said to herself as she started her car. She made a quick stop at an ATM before resuming her drive to the mall. Confident that she had enough money for everything she made some stops at a few shops. After searching for 20 minutes she finally found what she was searching for.

She didn't hesitate a second and bought what she thought was the perfect gift. Wearing a big smile as she walked out of the mall she tucked the gift away. She looked around and her eyes fell upon a flower shop.

"Just what I was looking for." She said with a grin on her face. She walked over to the flower shop and was greeted by a woman.

"Hi, how can I help you?" She asked polite.

"Uhm Hi, well I want really special flowers. I'm going on a date tonight and I've hurt her a lot so I need something very special."

"Ah I get it, you cheated and now you want her back." She said.

"No! No... it's nothing like that. I didn't cheat on her; I didn't stand up for her when I was supposed to." Kim muttered softly.

"That's sad, unaccepted love?" She questioned.

"Yeah my parents don't approve." She whispered.

"It'll be okay, I'll give you some roses."

"Roses? What's so special about roses?" Kim asked.

"This is a special breed." She said and she winked at Kim.

Kim waited for the woman to return with her roses. She still couldn't figure out what could be so special about roses. She just decided to go with it seeing as she had little time left. She checked her watch and saw that she had 15 minutes left. _That's just enough to get to her house._ She thought as the woman reappeared.

"Here you are." She said offering Kim a bouquet. From Kim's point of view they looked like ordinary roses but she decided to take them. She accepted the bouquet and was surprised when she saw the roses from up close.

The petals started out as dark crimson and slowly faded to what seemed to be a dark green. She looked up at the woman in surprise.

"I told you it was a special breed." She said and she winked again. Kim nodded at that and handed her some money.

"Keep the change." She squealed and she walked out of the store. Once outside she stared at the crimson/green roses for a while. She just couldn't believe it was a coincidence that she got those flowers.

She snapped out of her daze and quickly made her way to her car. She placed the bouquet in the passenger seat and drove off.

Whilst driving she checked her phone and found the address Wade had sent her.

"You rock Wade." She whispered. If it wasn't for him her date would've been a disaster. Luckily he was a genius and he found just the right place for them. Kim had looked at the address and knew exactly where the date would be. And she had to admit, she couldn't have made a better choice herself.

She made her way to Shego's house and was right on time. She pulled up at the sidewalk and got out of her car. She quickly got the roses from the other side of the car and walked up to Shego's door.

She rang the bell and listened to the footsteps that got closer and closer. _Shego is wearing heels._ She thought as she listened to the steady steps. She held the flowers in front of her and smiled as the door opened. Her hands and the flowers dropped to her side, her mouth fell open and her eyes widened when she laid eyes upon Shego.

Her eyes raked up and down Shego's body, taking in every detail. She was wearing dark green heels and a dark green dress that started just below her knee on the right side. The left side was cut low, starting above her knee and a single strap went over her right shoulder, leaving her left shoulder bare.

The dress hugged her curves perfectly, her hair slightly curled, falling free down her back and shoulders. Kim could only think of one word. _Gorgeous._ Even that was an understatement as she stared at the magnificent woman in front of her.

"Hi there princess."

* * *

**_1: Kim totally Kissed Lucy! What the hell right?! .. exactly my thought.._**

**_2: The roses she bought... are so wicked! _**

**_3: Shego is drop dead gorgeous.. _**

**_Now if you'll excuse me.. I have a Date to write ^^_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**The moment you've been waiting for! THE DATE! lol..**_

**_Warning... a lot of fluff ahead and CLICHÉ_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Right Or Wrong? 5**_

"Princess if you stare any longer you'll wrinkle my dress." Shego said snapping her fingers in front of the red head's face.

"Sorry I won't wrinkle your dress!" Kim blurted out before realising that Shego was joking.

"Don't worry pumpkin my dress will survive." Shego said and she winked. Kim blushed lightly and looked at the ground. Looking down see saw the flowers she had forgotten to give.

"Oh right… I got you these." She said holding the bouquet up. Shego accepted the flowers and stared at them.

"They're…. "I know." Kim whispered knowing that Shego was talking about the colours.

"Where did you get them?"

"At a little flower shop next to the mall."

"Really nice." Shego whispered and she disappeared into her house. Kim looked after her seeing that she was putting the flowers in some water. Shego returned and closed her front door.

"That way they'll live a little longer."

"Good idea, ready to go?" Kim questioned and she offered Shego her arm.

"Absolutely." Shego replied taking Kim's arm. Kim opened the car door for her and Shego smiled at her as she got into the car. Kim got in at the other side and started her vehicle.

"So where are you taking me?" Shego questioned.

"That's a surprise." Kim replied and they took off. It became silent during the ride; luckily it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. Yet even though it wasn't uncomfortable Kim felt her nerves playing up. She felt the need to speak but didn't know what to say. She tried to relax and thought about how their date would be.

A small smile formed on her face as she thought about tonight. She hoped that everything would go just as she wanted. She knew what she had to do and Shego…. She just hoped she wouldn't be as stubborn as she always is.

_Yeah like that's ever going to happen._ She thought. She glanced sideways just to check if Shego was really sitting next to her. She wanted to squeal with joy; instead she let out a soft giggle. Shego heard that and turned to look at her.

"You giggled." She said stating the obvious.

"Yeah I did." Kim replied simply.

"Why?"

"No reason." Kim lied.

"Riiiight." Shego replied.

"So Shego since when do you drink cappuccino from Starbucks©? I've never seen you there before in the two weeks I've been working there."

"I was just in the mood for some cappuccino and the Starbucks was the first place I saw that sells cappuccino. I had absolutely no idea that you worked there. Hell I didn't even know that you worked at all." Shego explained.

"Yeah I decided it was time to get a job. Even though it's not something I want to do my entire life."

"That's understandable, so are we there yet?" Shego questioned.

"Almost it's right around the corner." She said and she motioned for the corner on the right side of the road.

"Great." Shego announced. Kim drove around the corner and pulled up in front of a large gate. She got out of the car and in a matter of seconds she stood at the other side, opening the door for Shego. She offered Shego her arm and the green skinned woman accepted. Kim walked up to the gate and it opened automatically.

"Why are we aloud to go in?" Shego asked as they continued walking.

"Because I had this specially planned and I'm Kim Possible so I called in a few favours." She explained. She guided Shego to the most beautiful part of the garden. She heard a small gasp escape Shego's mouth as they walked into the flower garden. Kim looked at Shego and smiled making Shego blush for the first time in years.

"You like flowers don't you pumpkin?" Shego questioned hoping Kim would forget her little gasp.

"Absolutely they're gorgeous and they smell great. Well not all of them but a lot do smell great." Kim replied.

In the middle of the flower garden was a dome-shaped pavilion. The arches and pillars were covered with white flowers and on the inside there were small lights. Right in front of the pavilion was a table with a single candle in the middle.

"You arranged all this?" Shego asked as they got closer to the table.

"Uh yeah something like that." Kim replied and she pulled a chair back for Shego.

"It's amazing." Shego said taking the seat Kim offered her.

"Glad you like it." Kim said as she took place at the opposite side of the table. A man walked up to them and offered them two kinds of wine.

"Red or white?" He asked. Kim looked at Shego not knowing what she wanted.

"Red please." Shego replied and the man made a small bow before walking off. Shego looked around taking in her surroundings. Her eyes seeing thousands of flowers, a small fountain and the dome-shaped pavilion left from her. She had to admit that she couldn't have picked a better place for a date herself. She never said it out loud though.

The man who appeared to be their waiter returned with a bottle of red wine. He opened it, poured it into their glasses and asked if they wished anything else. They both ordered dinner and he left, leaving the bottle of red wine on the table.

It was then that they noticed that it was a clear evening. The sky was filled with stars and the moon shone brightly even though it wasn't full. It seemed like the perfect evening and place for a date.

Kim silently thanked Wade as she watched Shego and her reactions.

"You know, I don't like to admit this but this is a great place for a date." Shego said returning her attention to Kim.

"I was hoping you'd think that." Kim whispered in reply. _Note to self: Hug Wade a lot! _

Their dinner arrived quickly and Kim thanked the waiter for his services.

"It was my pleasure madam." He said with a French accent. He leaned forward and kissed Kim's hand gently before walking off.

"He was nice." Kim announced.

"Yeah I could see that." Shego muttered.

"Let's just enjoy our dinner okay? I bet it tastes great." Kim said raising her glass of wine.

"To us." She whispered and their glasses made a soft 'ping' sound as they toasted. They both took a sip of their wine and quietly started eating their dinner.

"So how does it taste?" Kim asked and she took another sip of her wine.

"It tastes great princess." Shego seemed to purr the last word and Kim couldn't help but shiver lightly. Kim finished her dinner and waited patiently for Shego to do the same. To say she was nervous was an understatement. She was beyond nervous and couldn't wait any longer.

She pushed her chair back and slowly got up. Shego looked at her and follower her with her eyes until she was standing right next to her. Kim held her hand out and she looked up at her with questioning eyes.

"May I have this dance?" She asked softly. Shego's eyes widened, surprised to hear that Kim wanted to dance with her. She slowly accepted Kim's hand and got to her feet as well. Kim guided her into the flower covered pavilion and assumed a dance posture.

"There's no music." Shego whispered. Suddenly the lights around them dimmed slightly and music could be heard.

"Now there is." Kim replied and she pulled Shego close.

"I know this song." Shego announced.

"Its River flows in you by Yiruma." Kim whispered.

"I knew that."

"Ssssht." Kim silenced her and grabbed her hand, letting her own free hand slip to Shego's lower back. They slowly started swaying to the music; Shego's hand going up to Kim's left shoulder. Their dance continued, their bodies separated by only a few inches.

Kim moved a bit closer and rested her head on Shego's shoulder. Her hand slipped out of Shego's hand and entwined with her other hand. Shego brought her other hand up to Kim's shoulder and clasped them together behind her neck.

The distance between their bodies slowly closed and they felt the need to just hold on. They kept moving to the slow and soft music, determined to hold on no matter what.

Kim pulled back and looked up at Shego, searching her eyes, searching any kind of emotion. Shego's eyes seemed to shimmer as she looked back into Kim's olive coloured gaze. The sheer emotion they shared with one look was almost overwhelming for the both of them. Never had they expressed so much without a single word.

Never had they felt their emotions take over like this. The dimmed lights, the music, the flowers didn't matter at the moment. It was their moment and no one could take that away.

They shared a smile, the music had stopped but they didn't care. They continued their dance, not ready to let go just yet. Shego leaned forward ever so gently and softly captured Kim's lips with her own.

Their eye contact breaking as they share a soft and sweet kiss. Still moving together as they poured their souls and feelings into that kiss.

Kim pulled back softly, breaking the kiss as gentle as Shego had started it.

"Come with me, I need to show you something." She breathed against Shego's lips. Her left hand went up to her neck and softly grabbed Shego's right hand. Their fingers entwined slowly and Kim started guiding Shego into the garden.

They slowly strolled passed the flowers and passed a large pond.

"So what is it you want to show me?" Shego asked.

"It's a surprise." Kim replied guiding Shego to a small grass covered hill. Once on top of the hill Kim brought Shego's hand up to her mouth and kissed it.

"Look." She said and she motioned for Shego to look. On top of the hill you could see the entire garden. The small lights that were lighted created an almost magical view. It was breath taking even Kim stared at the view in front of her.

The flowers were slightly visible by the small lights. Creating a colourful view, the pavilion where they had danced was visible as well. They became completely speechless as they stared at the entire garden.

"Beautiful." Shego managed to whisper and Kim nodded in agreement. After what seemed an eternity of staring Kim turned to face Shego.

"That wasn't what I really wanted to show you actually."

"What do you really want to show me?" Shego asked.

"I want to show you or rather tell you how much I love you. I have a little something for you that I want you to have and I really hope you'll accept it." Kim whispered and she got on one knee.

Then Shego did something completely out of character. She gasped and brought her hands up to her mouth in surprise. Kim reached out and Shego grabbed her hand.

"I know what I did to you was wrong. I really didn't mean to hurt you like that. I went home with my parents and snapped at them. I yelled and cursed, telling them that I love you and that there's nothing they can do about it. I told them I want to be with you and that you're the right one for me. I have to admit I was having doubts but those are all gone now." Kim whispered and she paused to look if Shego was still listening.

Shego motioned for her to go on.

"I didn't stand up for you at the restaurant but once home I did. I left them a note that night telling them that if loving you is wrong, I don't want to be right. You told me to disappear and I did because I love you so much. I thought that if I stayed I'd end up hurting you even more. So I did what you asked me to do and I hoped that you would forgive me one day."

"Of course I … "Ssht let me talk." Kim silenced Shego.

"When I saw you today my heart went into overdrive. I felt like I could smile sincerely again for the first time in 2 weeks. I was so excited to take you on this date. I couldn't help it but I was nervous as hell. I wanted everything to be perfect for you because you're perfect… for me. My life is boring and useless without you in it. I know we didn't break up or anything but I just want you back for good." Kim paused and reached into her pocket.

She pulled a little velvet box out of her pocket and opened the lid. She held it up for Shego to see it and she gasped again.

"I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I know that now, there's no doubt about it. I can't marry you yet even though I want to. This is a promise ring; with this ring I promise you that I'll never hurt you again. I promise that I'll be there for you and that I'll always love you. If you give me a chance to make it up to you I promise I will. As long as you promise that you'll never leave me." Kim whispered.

Shego felt the tears sting in her eyes as she looked down at the red head. She closed her eyes and took a shuddering breath.

"You know I'll never leave you princess and that I love you with all of my heart." Shego admitted. This was the first time in her entire life that she had admitted something like that. Never had she told anyone how much she cared but this was different.

They both knew that what they had was different.

Kim smiled and got to her feet. She removed the ring from the box and slipped it onto Shego's finger. Kim brought her hands up to Shego's face, pulling her close.

"I love you so much." She breathed against Shego's lips.

"I love you too princess." Shego whispered and she captured Kim's lips in a passionate kiss.

**Fin?**

* * *

**Probably the end... if so.. I hope you enjoyed my story!**

**sorry for the cliché ending but that fits... cause it makes it cute!**

**thanks for reading my story and thanks for the reviews!**

**I'll consider making a ****Epilogue if requested.. =)**

**greetz!**


End file.
